rosariovampirefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rasetsu Kuzunoha
Rasetsu Kuzunoha(葛葉羅刹, Kuzunoha Rasetsu) is a character from a crossover between Rosario + Vampire, Hellsing, and numerous other Vampire Anime. He is one of the most powerful nosferatu's in existence, rivaling, perhaps even surpassing Alucard of Hellsing himself. An immortal killing machine who has obtained "Vampiric Divinity", Rasetsu's powers and abilities are such that he is considered on a completely different level compared to the majority of other undead, to the point he truly embodies the very concept of a Dracula, so much so that he has even been referred to as the "God of Vampires" and even an "Omnipotent Vampire" by Integra Hellsing herself. The immense power of Rasetsu seems to be controlled, by some miracle, by the mysterious SEELE Organization, who wish to bring about the end of the human world and restore Rasetsu to his previous, penultimate state of power as the unquestionably supreme Vampiric God. He is a former studen and member of Youkai academy, and laid his plans for the domination of the world from the shadows.. Rasetsu holds the status of the Primordial God of all Vampiric Creatures. He is the ancestral progenitor of all current nosferatu in existence as well as all those that have come before, including vampiric families, clans and dynasties, and has been a presence within the universe even before the creation of planet earth and the human race. His is the level of power in which all other vampires only dream of one day reaching and constantly strive towards throughout their lifetime. All vampires in existence, seemingly regardless of their own power and strength acknowledge him as their ruler and recognise him as their absolute superior, due to the fact that they are all his "children", however it is but a feeling in the back of their heads that not all acknowledge. Being the God of Vampires also grants Rasetsu numerous abilities and powers that are completely out of the grasp of even the most mighty and extensively developed vampiric creatures. After his "defeat" at the hands of Tsukune, he decided to abandon his goals for world domination and become a neutral presence in the world. Appearance Depending on which "form" of his that Rasetsu is assuming at any given time, his physical appearance and general behavior or personality can change, shift, and vary greatly. This secion only gives details of his base form. For details and information regarding his other forms, please see the transformations sections which is located in powers & abilities. In traditional fashion and as a vampire that stands at the top of the hierarchy of his race, Rasetsu is viewed is being profoundly attractive and has no physical signs of a being with the power to instill ridiculous destruction and suffering to his surroundings and al within. He does however have the telltale signs of a vampire in his eyes, sporting a pair of bright, crimson red orbs which give him the ability to dazzle those whom look upon them directly. Due to his status as a transcendant dracula, lesser beings such as humans and even other members of his race have a tendency to be immensely drawn to him seemingly of their own free will, desiring to be utilized as tools or slaves, seemingly all because of his physical appearance. Rasetsu seems to wear a constant, sly, and cheeky smirk across his face, sporting long, wild and untamed dark charcoal black hair which flows down over his shoulders and down his back. In terms of clothing he tends to adopt the guise of a simple human and prefers not to make himself out to be anything less, avoiding standing out. He always wears the same outfit, along sleeve dark auburn shirt with a pair of lightly colored casual jeans and dress shoes. The only signature thing about his appearance is the crucifix necklace that he wears constantly around his neck. The necklace is most commonly mistaken to be Rasetsu's rosary, as was surmised by Tsukune upon seeing it, though it is just a simple decoration. It is no secret that Rasetsu is in fact the oldest living vampire in known history. In spite of his age, supposedly being over one billion years old, Rasetsu is physicall no older than than a 20 year old male. This is said to be attributed to his status as an immortal vampire whom cannot age. Due to his physical appearance, those whom lay eyes upon Rasetsu severely underestimate him, and have no idea of his true status as the Supreme God of Vampires, even if they are strangely allured by his presence. Personality Rasetsu is the exact opposite of what his status as the God of Vampires suggests. He prefers to convince people that he is harmless, weak, and utterly defenseless. He is an improper goofball and a person who acts severely out of character seemingly all the time, refusing to see the seriousness of nearly any situation regardless of how dire or stressful it may be. It is obvious that he does not take himself or others seriously. He is a free spirit that loves more than anything to roam about and annoy people. In this right he is shown to be almost unbearable childish and fickle for a man of his stature. The truth is, as mentioned above, this is all but a simple guise, a ruse to fool people around him into believing he isn't as outstanding or noteworthy as his status suggests. He likes to hide the fact that he is a divine vampire from others as much as he can. Rasetsu is in fact a raging psychopath with an intense lust for combat, war, and bloodshed. He is sadistic and cruel, loving torturing and belitting his opponents and those around him, and does not hesitate to take the life of another. One thing that Rasetsu adores is weapons. Human weapons swords, knives, daggers guns, cannons grenades, anything and everything that can be used to bring harm to another, especially if its overpowered, Rasetsu simply adores it must have it. Although, in theory, he has no use for guns, Rasetsu loves them and collects them. He is extremely fond of using guns in combat gunplay serves as his primary method of combat. His love for weapons is evidenced by his fanatic obsession with The Tombstone, Rasetsu's signature custom harkonnen autocannon, something that he loves almost more than undead life itself. Rasetsu's affinity for weapons is also part of the reason why he loves to torture his victims, as he loves to test out and figure out as many different possible ways he can to wound and bring immense pain to people with different weapons. Rasets once wanted to return the planet to the primevil ages where monsters reigned supreme and the humans were only fodder in the food chain, however after being convinced by Tsukune that they was more worth in humans. It is then revealed that Rasetsu's goal was never to destroy human society, but to either consume or kill all vampires, returning to the state of the "one true vampire" in the world. Though Moka's feelings ring through to his heart, he decided to abandon that goal and completely act as a neutral presence. Relationships Background Synopsis Lord of Nightmares Arc Rasetsu only appears in a single, large and drawn out arc of his own which is focused on him, his background, and his story, after which he becomes a side character, but still quite a prominent presence within the verse. Rasetsu's story starts out simple. Rasetsu plays the role of a new student whom comes to Youkai academy in order to learn how to hide his monstrous side and live amongst humans peacefully. He is immediately targeted by Saizo Komiya who attempts to bully him. Rasetsu responds by casually feeding the male monster to his crow familiars, brutally mutilating him and no doubt mudering him, stating that "a pig shouldn't use a humans voice to speak". As fate would have it, Rasetsu is put into Shizuka Nekonome's class alongside Moka and Tsukune, and uses his false guise to befriend Tsukune, stating that he is a "weak monster, please take care of me". Shortly after, Rasetsu began acting in the shadows. He used his power and the method of instilling fear into other monsters in order to get them to follow. Him and form a group. He assembled this group under the false pretense of The Kendo Club, which he created as an activity club, at least, on the surface. In truth he was assembling the most talented of monsters and personally training them in numerous killing arts and swordsmanship forms in order to assist him in the domination of the human world. Throughout the lord of nightmares arc, Rasetsu repeatedly attempts to get moka to join him in world domination, though attempts prove fruitless. He enlists himself as a member of the newspaper club and proves to be one of their most vital members. Eventually he takes the life of Kuyou, adding to his influence throughout youkai academy. Equipment Tombstone '''The Tombstone '''is the name of Rasetsu's most loved and prized possession. It is one of the most powerful and destructive firearms in the world, being a custom made highly powered long range harkonnen autocannon equipped with rounds designed specifically to take the lives of other monsters. The rounds themselves have been crafted with blessed silver which rejects the very existence of monsters, making it an absolute bane to them, unlike most other manmade firearms. The Tombstone is shaped like a gigantic crucifix and weighs many kilo's, so it cannot easily be wielded by other humans, however its weight is of no consequence to somebody as strong as Rasetsu. Each of the crosses points holds a large chamber of ammo with an immense qauntity of high caliber rounds within them. The tombstone is shown powerful enough to severely wound and even outright destroy some of the most powerful monsters in Youkai academy. Powers & Abilities At his basic power level, Rasetsu stands at the top of the vampire Hierarchy, wielding the power of a fully mastered, and fully awakened Shinso the likes of which easily rivals Alucard himself in strength. Without even transforming, Rasetsu's power is such that he can quite easily take on and fell most opponents that come against him with ease, due to his immense quantities of supernatural energy. Absolute Vampiric Conditioning Even by the standards of the most powerful vampires in existence, such as Alucard himself, Rasetsu's body is of a supernatural level of utterly perfect condition. His perfect conditioning is such that other vampires may seem sluggish and even weak compared to the wide range of capabilities that Rasetsu's mere vampiric physiology grants him, contributing to his title as the god of vampires. Transformations Being stronger than any Shinso should he resort to taking the limit of his powers, Rasetsu has a unique rosary. Rasetsu is a Vampire who's immense powers are sealed by Sealed by a unique roasry, a method known as The Cromwell Sealing Method. His true form is so extremely mighty and terrifying that it has to be released in levels lest Rasetsu threaten to destroy the world itself. It is an ancient and very powerful method of sealing used to surpress the powers of exceedingly strong vampires such as him. Unlike others, Rasetsu can only release is unique cromwell seal if he has approval from the world government, which is reflective of his status as a being that can potentially throw the entire world itself into disarray due to the sheer magnitude of his power and destructive capacity. There are several levels of power that Rasetsu can access. These levels are referred to as level 3, 2, 1, and finally, 0. Each seal is released corresponding to the level of power Rasetsu accesses at any given time, 3 being the weakest, and 0, being the absolute highest zenith of strength he can muster. The cromwell rosary itself is an ancient magical blood seal which was created solely for the administration of highly powerful vampires. It is thousands of years old, but even the power of the cromwell seal is not enough to contain Rasetsu's burgeoning power, as he has obtained the ability to release it at will, completely ignoring the orders of the world government if he wishes. Level 3 '''Level 3 - Baskerville: '''Rasetsu's first rosary seal is lifted, granting him access to power and strength that he was completely incapable of reaching prior to releasing it. The namesake of this seal is Baskerville. He, like many other vampires obtains bright, pure silver hair in contrast to his previous charcoal black and his blood red eyes proceed to glow with an intense ruby red/crimson shine. His power and youki takes a sudden leap forward in both mass and quantity, providing a sudden drastic upsurge which boosts all of his stats, giving him massively enhanced speed, strength, physical durability, sensory range and reflexes. By comparison, Rasetsu's already ridiculous speed, strength, and durability seem like nothing compared to the newfound power he obtains upon releasing the first seal on in his cromwell rosary. Level 2 '''Level 2 - Schrodinger: '''Lifting the second level of sealing on his Cromwell Rosary gives Rasetsu an even greater level of battle power and destructive capacity far beyond anything ever previously witnessed. The namesake of this seal is known as Schrodinger. Going to his second level of power release provides Rasetsu with an exceedingly terrifying level of battle power, so much that he can now do away with most other monsters in existence with casual ease. The change in his physical body is also more outstanding when he unleashes this form, obtaining now and horrifying vampiric features upon his accentuated natural ones. His strength seems to be multiplied by a factor of 50X times the previous release. Level 1 '''Level 1 - Hellsing: '''The supposed "final" level of sealing on Rasetsu's unique Cromwell Rosary. Rasetsu must never and any circumstances release any level of power on his cromwell seal that exceeds this level, as the sheer godlike power and force of this form are deemed more than enough to deal away with any other being, at least, by the seel organization whom fund and support Rasetsu. The namesake of this level is referred to as Hellsing, with good reason too. In this form, the change in rasetsu's physical appearance is profound, so much so that he often instills immense fear and terror into all those whom have the misfortune of laying eyes upon him. His strength is multiplied by a factor of 20X the previous multiplication, providing him with enough power that he was once referred to as the "strongest being on the planet" by a seele chariman, upon witnessing his transformation. Level 0 : ''"Fear me. Feel me. Breath me. Bleed me. I bleed this darkness. The venom that courses through my veins. It burns beneath, draining the life from the inside. I'll share this suffering, one open wound, a whispered cry. In ecstasy. This is my final breath. The choking, and the misery. Expose my flesh, to the darkest red... I pray for death" ''-A Strange Poem spoken by Rasetsu upon incanting his level 0 form. '''Level 0 - Dreadnaught Form: '''The Dreadnaught is the term that was given to Rasetsu by Seele. Rasetsu must never, under any circumstances resort to the release of level 0. At the very least, the gathering of the world leaders is required, not to mention the mutual approval, before Rasetsu can even think about going to Level 0. The Dreadnaught is the absolute Paragon of the vampire species. It is Rasetsu's original and most powerful form, primordial godlike form in which he assumed during the times of ancient, and the being responsible for the creation of all Vampiric beings to date. After transforming, Rasetsu's body completely abandons any flesh and forms out of what appears to be solidified blood energy. His hair elongates slightly and becomes frayed wildly, causing it to appear even denser and with more volume than before. His terrifying appearance is accentuated by the pair of vampire wings which grow out of his back, a total of three seemingly full organic eyes appearing on him, two at the apex joint of his wings and one at the dead center of his chest. His face becomes completely overwhelmed by a horrifying guise baring seemingly absolute no semblance to that of a human at all, and a unique pattern shaped like the five pointed cromwell seal itself appears along his abdomen, constantly glowing a dark blood red color, though what this symbolizes and stands for is completely unknown. Overall, Rasetsu has abandoned all humanoid resemblance save for the general setup of his body having two arms, two legs, and a head. His appearance alone is noted to be exceedingly horrifying, to the point of causing Integra Hellsing to vomit upon merely gazing upon him, and Seras Victoria referring to him as "so magnificently vile". Upon facing him, Alucard himself experienced numerous strange and unfamiliar feelings that he later realized were "fear". Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Males